silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea for Our Union.
Hi guys. This is ideas for Silent Shadows.. LINKS USED ECT/ LINK PAGE http://silent-shadows-unit.wikia.com/wiki/RolePlay_Days_Schedule Ideas for Ranks There can be more ranks like Elite Fighter, Head Fighter ect. There can also be new ranks- Medic, Mix ( Mix of all of the ranks), and Third in command (Delta). These ranks can be given, earned but the people cant pick these ranks. In order to have one you must be in the Silent SHadows Union a long time, prove loyalty, Help others, follow the rules, and always Do a good job. ---- Wiki-background Dark Wolf.gif 50 50.gif MapleShade Quote.GIF MapleShade..GIF Important Things Ideas We should keep secrets secrets and only share them with other people in the Silent Shadows Union if allowed. Also have meetings if needed. I think one thing is important tho - NAU ( Hover ever its spelled), and The Hidden Force Union might be on our site looking at info and things we dont want them too. :/ Info About People Page There can be a page that tells people about them But not really secret things EXAMPLE Mix Character : ? BackGround: People betrayed ( Person ) and killed her/him. (Person ) Is alive due to the help of Silent Shadows and joined them knowing its ok and theres other people that also had things happen to them. Rank : Mix Works with Other Mixes, or ( Works with People- who and things ) Best At : Healing people, shooting a bow, posions. Likes : ( Dont put extremly important things like crush and stuff XDD ) ---- YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! O: We should hvae a UTube o-o So we can tell others about meetings and whats happening thats not a secret o:::!! AND MORE TROLOL o-o ( NOTE RANDOMNESS!) More about The Ranks Elite - Highest of all of the rank ( There can be more than one But Legend can decide the max :) ) Head - 2nd best of the rank ( Same as Elite Can be more than one Legend cna decide the max ) Mix - Good at anything ( Like meh and other people i dont know yet o-o ) ( Might want to change the name of Mix for now latter on) Delta/ 3rd in Command - Takes over 2nd in command if they leave or are absent in the time. ---- The High Ranks ( Elite Head Delta ) And every one else can also be known as a mix EXAMPLE : ( Sorry Betat!) BettaWolf: Delta,Mix,Annoying(Made that one up its not a rank XD ) Banned Silent Shadows Unit Members Page / Awards Its a idea for a page so every one knows who is banned for who gets a award o:. If every one knows who is banned they know not to share any secrets with them. Awards is to people doing things like, Helping others , Returning again to attack, Giving a award to every one since they did a awsome job PARTY DAYS!!! We should have a party day(s) To have fun with every one. Its opitonal but great to get to know other people, share news, and have fun Trainning Days We can have trainning days so every one can catch up, rank up, prove they are better than the higer rank and maybe get a promotion ( OPTIONAL O-O) Or jsut share battle things with other people, have fun, train, Share news, and more while trainning. NOTE: Its optional but if i dont find you there I'll be sad and wont give yall a hug D:! Mentors And Apprentices ( NEW RANK ) Mentors isnt a rank but Apprentices need to be trainned so they know what type they are good in, or what they want to be when they are good enough to rank up into the rank they are wanted in or selects ( Note : Anyone new can start out as a apprentice and rank up when its time for them to. One way is TRAINNING DAY :D o-o BackGround/ And Flags Ideas For Fun Just pics for this one Also just suggestions for fun Wiki-background|Suggestion Silde Show Shadow Forest thing.GIF|Suggestion 1 ( Other than the first pic of the SlideShow ) drew this i think dont remember.GIF Winged Wolf.GIF Dark Wolf.GIF Horsehead-Nebula.jpg The-Milky-Way-Galaxy-550x412.jpg Tumblr mwm9ezJ3rC1sbrhm3o1 500.gif|RANDOMM TimeLine And Our Own Bill Of Rights- Silent Shadows' Bill Of Rights Also A HOME PAGE ;D We can have a timeline to record important things like who joined ect. And a bill of rights for us so Umm Idk why... We know the rights and freedom we have When/Now/If We Are In/join Silent Shadows. ( If any one wants to join they can see Our Bill Of AWSOMNESS Rights o-o ) HOMEPAGE! I think we need it so we can be awsomer! o-o We can put things on there like wekcome people to the site and more! Update for the Ranks Ok i diddnt update this so Sawwy xD Mixes can also be High ranks, And by what rank thingy you can also put delta or something tht means they are Delta of the group Example : SomeRandomIdiot- Mix, Head Weirdo, Delta of Weirdos Dont ask why i made it be thatt XD Theemmme Soooonnngg I forgot the page Cherry made so If any one have suggestions You can put them here so ( FOUND THE PAGE http://silent-shadows-unit.wikia.com/wiki/Theme_Songs#comm-2242 ) Example: No one notices us... We just hope for a better life or a second chance. We just hope to Get Revenge.. We are Rouges, Exiled, or just have a bad pastt... If you see the woods... With Shadows in it moving... Its uss... We cry here Hoping to get revenge.... Some of us are emotionless.... We are here for eachother...... ( Look up Safe and Sound o-o ) We can also post videos for suggestions. I think Saffe and Sound fits sometimes FeralRealms Group! I think We should have our group as a group on FeralRealms.xD Titles I think we should have titles like BettaWolf, The Life Saver, Legend The Kind, Faith The Forgotten Wolf Pup (If you know my story u'll understand..) People get these for proving themself worth of the title, or or their past. TITLE IDEAS~ Life Saver, Death, Life, Brave, Kind, Mother, Lost, Hero, Lion (Brave and has the strength of a lion), Twitching (If they twitch EX:Twitching Faith), Forgiving, Gentle, Sexy (Idk why I putted it here..) Leader, Beta. Delta, Fighter, Elite, Scout, Fire, Storm, Lighting ect.